Kitties in The Clans CreateACat
by Snazy-Ohime
Summary: ALL MAIN KITTY PETS TAKEN! Create a cat for my new story, Kitties in the Clans! Summary inside and high potitions avalible. Sign up your kitty now! Warriors belongs to the Erin Hunters and the cats belong to YOU! ALL MAIN KITTY PETS TAKEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Snazy: HELLO~! **_**waves **_**I'm feeling low on creative juices and want you to help me with the alleginces to my new story~ Now I know I only have one and that on doesn't even have the actual first chapter yet, but I have an idea for another story!**

**Lynxpaw: And I'm here too. Don't forget about me.**

**Snazy: Yep, but instead of Lynx**_**paw **_**we'll just call you Lynx or Lynxie :D**

**Lynx: Call me Lynxie and you die :(**

**Snazy: D: Anyway, here's the summary for my new story:**

* * *

><p><strong>One house, two destrucive, young housefolk, lots of plants, and a box of flamesticks. What happens? Disaster. With their home burned to a crisp, five kittypets are sent off into the wild. They each find a home in each clan, and they soon adapt to their new lives and forget all about each other. But when they go to a Gathering and run into each other, memories crash over them, and all of a sudden, the Warrior Code means nothing to them. What will happen to the five cats? How will their past effect their clan life?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Snazy: Oh yesh. <strong>

**Lynx: Sounds cool to us, how 'bout you?**

**Snazy: We'll see by how many people make up cats Lynx. So here's the stuff.**

* * *

><p><span>Main Kittypets:<span>

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

Thunderclan:

**Leader: **OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine cat: **OPEN

**Medicine cat apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

None

**Apprentices:**

None

**Queens:**

None

**Kits:**

None

**Elders:**

None

Windclan:

**Leader: **OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine cat: **Tigersong- Light ginger, tabby, she-cat, blue eyes

**Medicine cat apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

None

**Apprentices:**

None

**Queens:**

None

**Kits:**

None

**Elders:**

None

Riverclan:

**Leader: **OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine cat: **OPEN

**Medicine cat apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

None

**Apprentices:**

None

**Queens:**

None

**Kits:**

None

**Elders:**

None

Shadowclan:

**Leader: **OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine cat: **OPEN

**Medicine cat apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

None

**Apprentices:**

None

**Queens:**

None

**Kits:**

None

**Elders:**

None

Skyclan:

**Leader: **OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine cat: **OPEN

**Medicine cat apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

None

**Apprentices:**

None

**Queens:**

None

**Kits:**

None

**Elders:**

None

Cats outside of the Clans:

None

* * *

><p><strong>Lynx: Aaaand the form you need to fill out:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>(Their name... Duh! But use prefixes and suffixes the cats would know. Don't use something like "Anglegem~!" because they have no clue what a angle or gem is.)

**Clan: **(What clan their in. If their not in a clan put either kittypet, main kittypet, loner, or rouge)

**Rank: **(Leader, deputy ect.)

**Gender: **(She-cat or tom?)

**Apperance: **(What do they look like?)

**Personality: **(How do they act? What are their goals in life?)

**Other: **(Do they have a mate? Kits? Apprentice? Ect.)

* * *

><p><strong>Snazy: I put Tigersong in there because she's going to be an example cat!<strong>

**Tigersong: Yay me! Wait what?**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Tigersong

**Clan: **Windclan

**Rank: **Medicince cat

**Gender: **She-cat

**Apperance: **Light ginger, tabby, blue eyes

**Personality: **Kind, gentle, forgiving, but easily angered.

**Other: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Snazy: So there you go :3 I'll update as soon as I get alot of people to sign up, so until then,<strong>

**Lynx, Tiger, and Snazy: Bye!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stay lovely~<strong>

**Stay beautiful~**

**Stay Snazy~!**


	2. Update! No more Main Kittypets

**Snazy: We're baaaack! Thanks so much for reveiwing with you're cats~ All spots for Main Kittypets are taken.**

**Lynx: Yep, no more, so any other entries we will make a normal kittypet that **_**will**_** be introduced in the story so don't worry :D **

**Snazy: And if you didn't put a warrior name for your apprentice I'm putting one in for you. Oh and IAmTheHydra, Mr. Kitty (I love that name XD) has to be an apprentice first to learn battle moves and such.**

**(line)**

The Kittypets:

**1. **Raven - Black, green eyes - she-cat

(Skyclan, Ravenpaw/wing)

**2. **Gloria - Short furred, black, pale nose - she-cat

(Riverclan, Crowpaw/pelt)

**3. **Herny - Short furred, black, dark grey paws, pale nose, muddy green eyes - tom

(Windclan, Frogpaw/leap)

**4. **Mr. Kitty - Long furred, pale ginger, tabby, white underbelly and toes - tom

(Thunderclan, Shrewpaw/tail)

**5. **Hunter - Large, black, brown paws and brown stripes, from the tip of tail to paws, stormy blue eyes, burn mark on the right side of head where a flaming wood pole knocked into him - tom (Shadowclan, Huntpaw/claw)

Thunderclan:

**Leader: **OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine cat: **OPEN

**Medicine cat apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

Flameblaze - Dark ginger, fluffy white tail, clawed ear

~Silentwake

Silentwake - Light silver, black and ginger spots, amber eyes

~Flameblaze

**Apprentices:**

None

**Queens:**

None

**Kits:**

None

**Elders:**

None

Windclan:

**Leader: **Toadstar - Muscular, heavyset, light gold brown, tabby, thick fur makes her look bigger, dull gold eyes - she-cat

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine cat: **Tigersong- Light ginger, tabby, blue eyes - she-cat

**Medicine cat apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

None

**Apprentices:**

None

**Queens:**

None

**Kits:**

None

**Elders:**

None

Riverclan:

**Leader: **OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine cat: **OPEN

**Medicine cat apprentice: **Talonpaw/curve - Thick fur, gray, lighter gray bands around tail and paws, unusually large claws, barrel chested, thick, somewhat short legged - tom

**Warriors:**

None

**Apprentices:**

None

**Queens:**

None

**Kits:**

None

**Elders:**

None

Shadowclan:

**Leader: **OPEN

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine cat: **OPEN

**Medicine cat apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

None

**Apprentices:**

Dangerpaw - Light ginger, large black spots, small white dots, deep scars on legs - she-cat

(ex-loner)

**Queens:**

None

**Kits:**

None

**Elders:**

None

Skyclan:

**Leader: **Whisperstar - Black, dark blue eyes - she-cat

**Deputy: **OPEN

**Medicine cat: **OPEN

**Medicine cat apprentice: **OPEN

**Warriors:**

None

**Apprentices:**

None

**Queens:**

None

**Kits:**

None

**Elders:**

None

Cats outside of the Clans:

Angel - Longer fur, white, long fluffy tail, long legs, dark brown eyes - she-cat

Other animals: **(Snazy: we have a skunk is the story! :D)**

Skunk

**(line)**

**Lynx: Again the form,**

**(line)**

**Name: **(Their name... Duh! But use prefixes and suffixes the cats would know. Don't use something like "Anglegem~!" because they have no clue what a angle or gem is.)

**Clan: **(What clan their in. If their not in a clan put either kittypet, main kittypet, loner, or rouge)

**Rank: **(Leader, deputy ect.)

**Gender: **(She-cat or tom?)

**Apperance: **(What do they look like?)

**Personality: **(How do they act? What are their goals in life?)

**Other: **(Do they have a mate? Kits? Apprentice? Ect.)

**(line)**

**Snazy: Tigersong is still our example,**

**(LINEY!)**

**Name: **Tigersong

**Clan: **Windclan

**Rank: **Medicince cat

**Gender: **She-cat

**Apperance: **Light ginger, tabby, blue eyes

**Personality: **Kind, gentle, forgiving, but easily angered.

**Other: **None

**(Line)**

**Snazy: Yay! Sorry if you noticed changes in you cat, I was trying to make it as realistic as possible. **_**Ducks under the table **_**Don't kill me.**

**Lynx: This is going pretty well, thanks for signing up!**

**Snazy, Lynx, Tiger: BYEBYE ALL!**

**Tiger: I never got to talk at all :(**

**Stay lovely~**

**Stay beautiful~**

**Stay Snazy~!**


End file.
